


Don't Break Character

by LeioRossi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe Disney, Disney Actors, Disney World & Disneyland, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Work In Progress, YouTuber Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/pseuds/LeioRossi
Summary: While searching for a summer job, Sam manages to stumble into the position of Hercules at Disneyland, finding himself the object of Gabriel Milton's flirtatious affections. Who is Gabriel Milton? Why, your very own Peter Pan, of course.





	1. Lifetime Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This was started way back when probably 2016, and I have enough respect for my past self to not completely wipe it out from my memory drive. So, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title comes from Be Still by the Killers

    Sam let out a soft yawn into his hand as he flipped the page of the textbook in front of him. The library had already announced that they were going to be closing in an hour, but he needed to finish this last chapter before heading back to his dorms. While he understood that anatomy was important when majoring in Health Fitness Specialist, but he doubted the spleen would ever come to be of use when he was training people. Nonetheless, he read the paragraph and wrote in his notes the function of the organ.

         

          This was the last thing Sam had to do before he could finally collapse onto his bed. His roommate would probably grumble because it was late, but Sam needed to finish that last chapter before sleeping. Closing the textbook, Sam stood up and stretched his arms above, stretching out his back. He let out a sigh as he relaxed.

 

          Without a second thought, Sam put his stuff away and headed towards the exit. Finally, after two hours of studying, he was ready for his soft pillow and a warm blanket. Just the thought of it made him smile.

 

          “Hey, Sam, wait up!”

 

          And the smile was gone.

 

          Sam put on a smile even as he internally threw a fit.

 

          “Hey, Ruby. What’s up?

         

          "Well, I heard that you were looking for summer job for the break." She smiled, holding her hands behind her back. "And I think I have the perfect job for you."

          

          Sam squinted suspiciously, crossing his arms.

 

          "Where at?"

 

          Ruby's glee was visible on her face and he could feel apprehension bleeding into his bones. She held up a rolled paper that opened as she held it in front of his face.

 

_Disney is looking for new character actors! Could you be the next Prince Charming?_

 

          It took a second for Sam to process what she was showing him and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Normally he wouldn’t mind her playfulness, but right now, he was really tired, and did not want to do this at all.

 

          "Ruby.... I don't have time for this and I'm tired."

 

          "No, hear me out!" Ruby put a hand on his chest.

 

          "I know that you took some acting classes, and you obviously work out so this is literally the best job for you. Last year's Hercules isn't coming back, and you would be perfect." Ruby begged. "Look, I'm Meg, and I don't want some macho creep flirting with me every day, and if you did it, I wouldn't have to worry about that. It's a win win, Sammy. You get money; I get peace and a friend." She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

          Sam gave her an unimpressed look, but he begrudgingly took the paper and looked at it.

 

          "The pay isn't that bad." His voice tinged with surprise.

 

          "It's not a bad part time job, but warning, Disney doesn't really do raises." Ruby shrugged.

 

          Sam folded the paper and put it in his back pocket.

 

          "I'll look into it. Good night, Ruby." Sam turned and headed towards the exit.

 

          "I better see your application within the next week, because I'm putting in a good word for you!"

 

          Sammy gave her a sarcastic wave as the librarian shushed Ruby.


	2. Meeting the Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes in for the interview

It seemed like a  good idea at first. It was a good idea when he got up and began filling out the application online. It was a good idea when he was on his way to the office of the recruiter. It was a good idea when he parked his car, but now that he was standing in front of the door of the guy, Sam suddenly felt a rush of anxiety course through him. What if Ruby had just been messing with him?

 

"Get it together, Sam." He muttered to himself as he knocked on the door. It's not like this was his first time doing anything in the theatrical world. He had been in some plays and musicals in his freshmen year of college, but as time had gone on and the course load got heavier, he had decided to focus more on his major.  

 

The door opened, and Sam was looking at nothing. His head turned down and in front of him was a man dressed in a posh suit, looking unimpressed with Sam's almost comic-like look down.

 

"You must be Samuel." The british voice sounded bored as he turned around, leaving the door open for Sam to follow in.

 

"Yes. Please call me Sam." He softly closed the door behind him and followed the man to the desk, sitting down in front of him.

 

"Crowley. Christ, Ruby wasn't lying when she said that you looked like Bullwinkle." The man sighed as he shuffled the papers in front of him. Sam looked around the office and despite all the Disney merchandise that there was, the man in front of him seemed to be the opposite of what Crowley's personality was like.

 

"I was recommended to apply by Ruby, who plays Meg."

 

"I'm aware. Ruby is one of our best actresses, and often quite cynical of the actors we put her with." Crowley murmured as he looked over Sam's paperwork.

 

"She told me that there was a spot for Hercules open."

 

"There is," the British man nodded, flipping the page. He let out a snort. "Why am I not surprised that you've played the role of Jesus?"

 

"That was for the Christmas pageant at Stanford." Sam smiled, letting his hands rest on his knees. The short man looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

 

"Are you religious?" Sam bristled at this question. Possible future employers aren't allowed to ask that question, and the other seemed to have caught on.

 

"Let me rephrase: do your beliefs go against our non-discrimination policy? In other words, can you work in an environment full of people of different ethnicities, backgrounds, genders, and sexualities?" At this, Sam deflated and nodded his head confidently. The man smiled and put the papers down.

 

"Well, I think you're as good as hired then, Moose." He yawned and opened one of the drawers in his desk, throwing them into one of the folders. Sam gaped, leaning forward in surprise.

 

"B-But you didn't even ask me anything." Sam spluttered, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

 

"Ruby recommended you. She has an excellence taste in actors and actresses. Also, I already looked at your resume and background, which, of course, was impeccable. You have acting experience; you obviously work out because you're going to major in Physical Fitness Training. Do I honestly have to dig deeper into your past and your non existent criminal record?" Crowley raised his eyebrows, looking up from his inspection of his nails.

 

"No, sir." Sam shook his head.

 

"Welcome to the Disney World, Hercules." Crowley snorted, standing up.

 

Sam followed suit, towering above him, and he stuck his hand out.

 

"Thank you so much. This was....surprisingly easy?" Sam laughed nervously.

 

"Oh, this is the easy part. Wait until you start training. There are so many rules you're going to have to follow and keep track of. You're going to regret applying so much." Crowley smiled maliciously. "I'm sure Ruby will fill you in on all the perks of the job. Also, I'll send you an email with the extra paperwork you have to fill out. Bring it to my office by next Wednesday, so we can get you in training by next Saturday. Also, memorize all the lines Hercules says in the movie as soon as possible." With that, he dismissed Sam with a wave of his hand. The other walked out with a look of shock on his face.

 

It wasn't until he got in his car that he realized what had just happened. He was a Disney employee. He had thought the interview process was going to take hours and that he would have  to compete against many other men to get the job, but no. He just walked in and got the job.

 

Sam scrambled to get his cellphone out of his pocket, speed dialing Ruby.

 

It rang for a few minutes before she picked up with a sly hello.

 

"I got it." Sam said in a daze.

 

"Yes!" Ruby whooped in laughter. "No more pervert machos for me!"

 

Sam let out a laugh with her.

 

"What's up with that Crowley guy?" Sam asked, pulling his car out of the parking lot.

 

Ruby snorted.

 

"He's just like that. Also I'm one of his favorites so I might've pulled a few strings to just get you in without all the extensive things you usually have to go through." Ruby admitted. "Also, since you're  going to be a new employee, you should definitely come to the next party. You can  get to meet all the other actors you're going to work with. Some of them are wack, but others you're going to love."

 

"When is it going to be?"

 

"Saturday at 6."

 

"I'm free. I can pick you up, and you can tell me where it is?"

 

"See you then, Sam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is how past me thought you could get a job. RIP
> 
> Anyways, comment down below anything you would like to see or what you thought, thanks!
> 
> Tumblr: LeioRossi


	3. Janitors and Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works where? And who is this Peter Pan?

When Sam got home, his roommate was having his ritual Wednesday lunch, which basically meant that he ate all the remaining leftovers they had stored in the fridge throughout the week.

 

"Dean, that is so disgusting." Sam cringed as he loosened his tie. Now that he thought about it, he could've gone in horrible clothes and still have gotten the job. The other looked up from his days old burger and lifted his eyebrows as he took a bite.

 

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, Sammy." Dean said around a mouthful of food. "At least, I don't eat rabbit food."

 

It was at these times that Sam wondered once again why he had decided to room with Dean. After spending basically their whole lives together as cousins, it was a surprise that they had stuck together in college. When they had been younger, Dean would stay at their house a lot, playing with Sam and acting as his older brother. It wasn't until Sam was older that Dean had been escaping an alcoholic and abusive dad that would beat him. Once Mary Winchester, Sam's adoptive mother, had found out, she had adopted Dean into the family as well.

 

Sam shivered at the memory of the day when they found out. He was shaken out of his memories by Dean's next question.

 

"Also, how did your job interview go? Are they going to make you cut your hair?" These words were delivered with a smirk, and Sam smiled because he hadn't told Dean what job he had been going to try out for.

 

"I don't think so. Disney's Hercules doesn't have short hair."

 

The blonde froze mid bite.

 

"Disney? As in Disneyland?"

           

"No, Disney World in Florida, Dean." Sam sarcastically replied. "Yes, Disneyland."

 

"And you're going to be the new Hercules?" the blonde asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

"Yeah, Ruby was the one who suggested it to me."

 

Dean laughed nervously and got up from his spot on the table, and Sam immediately got suspicious.

 

"Well, Sammy, do you know how I've been telling you how I work as a night time shift at the McDonald's down the street?" Dean led, and Sam nodded his head, looking at him with questioning eyes.

 

"Yeah, well about that... I might've been lying, and I actually work at Disney as a night time janitor."

 

At first, Sam waited for Dean to say 'just joking' or something to tell Sam he wasn't serious. But there wasn’t any sort of response like that.

 

“Why didn’t just you say that you worked at Disney? That’s so cool!” Sam gave him a wide grin, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. His older brother shrugged.

 

“It’s just… I mean, come on, Sam, it’s Disney. It isn’t exactly the manliest place to work.”

 

“Oh, but McDonalds, is?” Sam snorted and narrowly avoided the spoon that Dean threw at him.

 

“Shut up!”  

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel was bored, but that's not uncommon. Even if this was a party organized by Balthazar, Michael was here which meant that there would be no fun at all. He pouted and took a sip of the sweet drink he had managed to whip up using the drinks from Balthy's almost minimalistic kitchen. The doorbell rang, and Gabriel waited for someone to slither into the kitchen to get to the door, but no one came, and the bell rang again.

 

"Hey, someone get the door!" A voice shouted from the other room.

 

"I've got it." Gabriel shouted back, regretfully putting down his drink on the counter. Hopefully this was someone who was actually fun. If it was another one of those boring actors who acted snooty because they were Disney actors, he would literally run out as they slipped in.

 

Opening the door, Gabriel was ready  to fake a smile but then he came face  to face, or rather, face to chest with Sasquatch himself, complete with long hair and everything. He looked up and froze. Christ, the artists of old age must've never seen the guy's face, because the golden eyed actor found himself swooning.

 

"Move out of the way, Gabe. We're already late to the party as it is." Ruby snapped with a roll of her eyes.

 

"You're not missing much." Gabriel shot back, stopping his inspection of the hot hunk in front of him. "Also you have to introduce me to your guests." He gave a saucy grin to the tall one, ignoring the third person of the party who was fuming at this point. The current object of his affection blushed at the sultry look Gabriel was shooting at him.

 

"Ah, gross." Ruby stuck out her tongue in mock throw up. "Sam, this is Disney's Peter Pan, Gabriel Milton. Gabe, this is Disney's new Hercules, Sam Winchester."

 

"Honey, I think you mean Hunk-ules." Gabriel slyly said as he let them in, getting a nice look at Sam's very very perfect ass.

 

"If you keep looking at his ass like that, I'm going to punch you so hard that you're going to end up in Neverland." Gabriel turned to the third person in surprise, who was glaring at him with such hate that he was sure he would drop dead if the guy was given the power. This one was pretty too, but he fit Castiel's taste much better. In fact...that would be a good way to loosen up Cas.

 

"And who are you, green eyes?"

 

"Dean Winchester, brother of the guy you're ogling."

 

"Well, Dean-o, don't be jealous. I have just the thing for you."  Gabriel wrapped his arm around the guy's shoulder and led him into the living room where everyone was sitting and standing around the room. Gabriel's golden eyes scoured the room until he found the blue-eyed man he was looking for: Castiel. He grinned and turned to Dean.

 

"Believe me, this guy might not be much of a talker, but you'll love him. Honest." Gabriel winked, and Dean struggled to get out of his hold, but Gabriel was surprisingly strong. It wasn't until they reached Castiel that he let the other go. Said person was looking curiously at Gabriel but also glancing over at Dean who was trying hard not to look captivated by the delicate beauty in front of him.

 

"Hello, Gabriel."

 

"Heya, Castiel. Guess who was at the door?" Gabriel smiled, placing a hand on Dean's back. "Good ol' Dean-o, and you two have such common interests, so I'll let you two talk." With a not so gentle shove, he pushed the smaller Winchester to Castiel before running back to Sam who was at the entrance of the living room with Ruby at his side, talking to Meg, the current actress for Snow White. Gabriel almost wanted to whine; this wasn't fair. Before he could even take a step towards the three, a hand pulled him back.

 

"Hey, who's the new kid?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

 

"Sam, the new Hercules," Gabriel said. "I must say that he's much better than the last one. Really nice on the eyes."

 

"He seems a little too tall for you." the blond smirked and Gabriel gasped in mock offense.

 

"You're not that much taller, Luci. I'm willing to bet he's taller than anyone in this room, and since when have I ever complained about size." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, although his eyes were glued to the tall newcomer who was laughing at something Ruby had said. God, why did he have to be so hot? The Hercules section of the theme park was right across from his which meant he would be staring at that wonderful body everyday which was a blessing, but then again he would only be looking. Gabriel pouted.

 

"I might actually have to use the stilts they usually have with the costume for Hades." Lucifer said contemplatively and Gabriel laughed at the completely random comment. As he looked around the room, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who seemed to have noticed the addition to the room, but then again, Sam wasn't exactly something you could easily hide. Hide and seek must've been hell for him.

 

At that moment, Sam turned his head and made eye contact with Gabriel, who winked at him with undisguised interest. He blushed and turned back to the conversation, dipping his head a little adorably.

 

"I think I'm in love, Luci." Gabriel said, leaning against him with a hand to his heart. The other scoffed with a laugh.

 

"You say that every time you meet someone who's taller than you. Oh wait, that means always."

           

Gabriel pouted and hit his arm before walking to Balthazar who was sitting on the couch talking to Michael. He would understand his newfound love for a certain Sam Winchester. He plopped himself between the two and turned to Balthazar.

 

"Hey, Balthy." Gabriel grinned, "You would not believe who has won over the heart of the great Trickster."

 

Balthazar sighed and rolled his eyes, taking an obvious sip from his wine.

 

"I don't know, Gabriel. Could it miraculously be the tall new guy who looks like he's hiding some kind of muscle model underneath those clothes?"

 

"You guys are no fun." Gabriel sighed dramatically, sinking into the couch. Michael laughed behind his hand.

 

 

"Well, you make it so obvious, Gabriel, although I don't see why. He's not much of a looker. It seems Castiel has also spontaneously fallen in love." Michael tilted his cup in the direction of the wall he had left Dean and Castiel at. The two seemed to have gotten closer in the time that Gabriel had left, the space between their bodies almost non existent. Wow, he had not been wrong. Maybe he should be a matchmaker.

 

His attention was brought back to where he was when Balthazar stood up from the couch to greet the people coming their way.

 

"Balthazar, meet my friend, Sam Winchester, the one I was telling you would make a good Hercules."  Ruby gestured to Sam who held out his hand.  

 

"Hi." Sam smiled tightly.

 

"It's good to finally put a face to the name. Ruby's told me some and some about you. My name's Balthazar; I’m the actor of Frollo."

 

Sam frowned in confusion before placing the character.

 

"Frollo as in Hunchback?" Sam said, mirth blatant in his voice.

 

"Yeah, not a very flattering role." Balthazar shrugged graciously as Sam turned to Michael who stood up to introduce himself.

 

"I'm Michael Novak, actor of Hans." the other smiled tightly, trying to make it seem like he wasn't looking up. Sam seemed to have sense the tense mood and shook his hand out of courtesy although his face suggested otherwise.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sam gave them a tight grin, before his eyes turned to Gabriel who simply smirked up at him. This was going to be fun.


	4. Hiding and Ice Cream

 

The party was winding down and Sam was getting tired of introducing himself to every single one of the Disney actors and actresses who were either extremely friendly or very snooty about having been actors for longer times. At one point he had seen Dean talking to a dark haired one on the patio outside, smiling in such a soft way that Sam almost did a double take. Ruby had slithered off to talk to Meg, leaving him alone in a den of snakes who were all observing him like they were about to eat him up. This was one of the things he didn't miss about the acting community: all the drama and politics that came along with it.

 

After talking to one of the younger ones, Kevin, he managed to escape to the kitchen, letting out a sigh of relief as he slumped against the counter.

 

"Are you hiding too?" Gabriel smirked and Sam jumped, clutching his cup of water to him as it almost slipped out of his grip. He hadn't even seen the man sitting down in the corner next to him.

 

"I didn't even see you there, Christ." Sam said, clutching his chest as he put down the cup on the counter. His alerts were immediately put up as he recognized the man as the one who had been flirting with him when Ruby, Dean, and him had arrived, but now he just seemed very tame, almost serene as leaned against the cabinets.

 

"Leaving you breathless, huh?" Gabriel winked and Sam felt a blush rise as the pair of golden eyes settled on his.

 

"You wish." Sam parried back as he turned to escape to another place. The other seemed to realize this and grabbed Sam's hand before he could leave.

 

"Hey, don't leave. I won't flirt anymore. Scout's  honor."

 

"I doubt you were ever a Scout."

 

"Your doubts wouldn't be unfounded." Gabriel grinned wolfishly as he patted the spot next to him. Sam weighed his options. Stay with cute flirting guy or continue to be interrogated by the Disney Armada. It wasn't a hard decision to sink down on the spot next to the shorter man.

 

"See, just two guys hiding away from a boring party." Gabriel smiled as he nudged Sam's shoulder. "If you ask me, it's a very good basis for a relationship if you ask me. I read a book called Romeo and Juliet and it has a 10/10 success rate." Sam snorted.

 

"Sure, if you want this relationship to end in both of us dead."

 

"Oh, but you do admit we are in a relationship."

 

Sam rolled his eyes but let him have that one.

 

There was a short silence between them, and Sam was surprised that Gabriel allowed it. He seemed like the kind of guy to fill silences rather than let them be. They could hear the soft murmurs of conversations that were happening in the room next to them, with the occasional peal of laughter.

 

"Hey, wanna blow this joint and get some ice cream?" Gabriel asked out of nowhere, turning his head up to look at Sam.

 

"Can't. Ruby's my ride." Sam said succinctly and the other rolled his eyes, tugging his arm as he stood up.

 

"Come on; it isn't even that far. We could make it there and back in twenty minutes top. And here's the better deal: I'll pay." the golden eyed man wiggled his eyebrows as he offered his hand to Sam who looked at it before turning his eyes back to the downward turned face.

 

"This is the part where you say 'Do you trust me?'" Sam teased, and Gabriel let out a laugh before settling his features into a more serious expression.

 

"Do you trust me?" Gabriel said seriously.

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"You little shit."

 

"Not as little as you." Sam shot back and Gabriel retracted his hand, turning away dramatically.

 

"Forget it. You're mean to me. I don't pay the ice cream for people who bully me, especially for hairy Sam-squatches."

 

Sam laughed as he stood up, brushing off the dust from his pants.

 

"How ever will I live life now?" Sam stuck his tongue out at him and Gabriel seemed delighted that he was playing along. He gestured for Sam to follow him out of the door and to keep quiet. The cool air chilled both of them and Gabriel zipped up the jacket he had been wearing.

 

"So, Samsquatch, what brought you to join the ranks of us Disney actors?" Gabriel asked, stuffing his hands into his jacket.

 

"Ruby wanted me to audition for Hercules so that she wouldn't have to have some jerk of an actor and I needed the money. So win, win." Sam admitted as Gabriel led them down the road where they could see an ice cream parlor lit up with different colors of red, white, and blue.

 

"Well, remind me to thank Ruby." Gabriel grinned as he looked up at Sam.

 

"You're ridiculous." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "You don't even know me."

 

"I don't need to know you to think you're ridiculously attractive." Gabriel said, opening the door for him and Sam entered the ice cream parlor. It was mostly empty, save for a person in the back who was absently eating some fries as they typed into their computer. They looked like a student trying to pull an all-nighter. Sam felt their pain.

 

"That isn't superficial at all." He said in response to what Gabriel said.

 

"Sammy, are you trying to make an honest man out of me?" Gabriel teased as they went up to the counter.

 

"I doubt anyone could." Sam replied dryly.

 

"Who knows? For you, I just might." Gabriel winked and he leaned against the glass to look at the flavors, looking at them like if his life depended on what flavor he would choose. When Gabriel's breath would fog up the glass he would slide down to see the next flavors, his expression getting more and more frustrated as he kept going down the flavors. When they reached the end, Gabriel almost looked back tragically before turning to the cashier who seemed equally amused.

 

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked, taking out his wallet.

 

"A single cone vanilla."

 

At this, Gabriel pivoted on his heel and looked at him in horror.

 

"I retract every good thing I've ever said about you." Gabriel sniffed. "We are not compatible at all."

 

"Now is when you're deciding to choose compatibility?" Sam asked, amused. "What happened to our Romeo and Juliet subplot?" Gabriel shook his head slowly.

 

"How could I ever forgive that you're a just vanilla guy?" Gabriel mourned as he turned to the cashier. "Get this loser a single cone vanilla, and I want a triple cone with cookies and cream, birthday cake, and cherry chocolate with raspberry chunks with whipped cream and a cherry on the top." The cashier looked momentarily overwhelmed but she typed it in.

 

"What kind of order is that?" Sam said scandalized. "That's like a recipe for diabetes. Even my brother would never go to such extents."

 

"It's the diet of a god and a person who brushes their teeth." Gabriel sniffed as he slid his credit card across the counter to the girl who looked like she was about to start laughing.

 

"Will that be all?" she asked as she slid the card into the slot. Gabriel nodded. As the girl slid it  down, her eyes caught sight of the name and she gasped.

 

"Hey, wait, you're Gabriel Milton? That's why your voice sounded so familiar! You're the Youtuber TricksterTalks!"

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows before grinning rakishly.

 

"I am."

 

"Oh my god, my friends and I are such huge fans." she leaned forward, excited. "Can I take a photo with you?"

 

"Yeah, here give me your phone and I'll take a selfie." Gabriel nodded enthusiastically.

 

The girl's hands were shaking as she passed her phone to Gabriel who took a few shots of them together before returning the phone to the girl who had a wide grin on her face.

 

"My friends are not going to believe me." She said in wonder. Then she seemed to remember about and turned to him. "You also never told us you had a boyfriend!"

 

Sam froze and turned to Gabriel who began laughing.  

 

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend, but unfortunately, we've only known each other for an hour at most, and he seems to have some resistance to my advances." Gabriel said in mock sadness, his eyes bright with mirth as Sam flushed red, spluttering.

 

"We don't even know each other." Sam protested.

 

"Gabriel's the best." The girl insisted as she gave Gabriel back his card. "I can't believe you've never even seen his Youtube channel." With that parting comment, she left the two of them so she could get them their ice cream. Gabriel was looking at Sam with an amused gleam in his eye.

 

"See, some people appreciate me." Gabriel stressed dramatically.

 

"Gabriel, the only reason I haven't even considered you is because the only thing I know about you is that you find me attractive and that you have a semi famous Youtube channel." Sam said exasperated. "Also that you work at Disney."

 

"Well, Sam, I guess it's time I fix that, huh?" Gabriel hooked an arm in Sam's, leading them to one of the corner booths, pushing in Sam into one side before sliding into the one on the opposite side of him.

 

"My name's Gabriel Milton, and I am ridiculously attracted to you." He  stuck out his hand with a charming smile and Sam indulged  him.

 

"My name's Sam Winchester and I'm majoring in Physical Fitness Training."

 

"Can I say that you are doing an amazing job of it if your body is reflecting said training?" Gabriel leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the bridge made by his fingers. His eyes were half-lidded and the lighting made his golden eyes shine. Sam's breath caught in his throat at the beauty that Gabriel was blatantly exhibiting.

 

"Thanks?" He said weakly.

 

"No problem." Gabriel replied sweetly. "This is the part where we start singing 'Something There' from Beauty and the Beast, singing about how we're falling for each other desperately."

 

"Why do you know all these songs?" Sam laughed.

 

"Uh, hello, Disney actor here?" Gabriel drawled, pointing to himself. "You pick them up when it's basically all you hear and study for. I'm also conveniently a Disney major at UC Berkeley so that helps a little." Sam raised his eyebrows.

 

"A Disney major?"

 

"Okay, I might be the first to have this major, but hey, it'll get me a job at Disney so win, win."

 

"You're strange." Sam shook his head in wonder.

 

Before Gabriel could reply with something witty, the girl who had taken their order came with their cones. The different between the two cones was such as stark difference that Sam almost laughed. Gabriel's eyes brightened and he was basically squirming in his seat as he reached out to take his cone that was tilting dangerously, looking like a little kid who would never have ice cream again.

 

"Thank you, darling." Gabriel winked and the girl gave him a thumbs up, motioning to Sam with a not so subtle head nudge. The golden eyed man nodded and returned the thumbs up.

 

"What about you, Sam? How has your life been?" Gabriel asked as he took an obscene lick from his ice cream. Just the sound was lewd but the added visual of his tongue dragging across the long stack of ice cream flavors made Sam freeze momentarily. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow and Sam cleared his throat.

 

"I grew in Lawrence, Kansas, with my adoptive mom, Mary. Dean was adopted later, but I consider him my brother since he's been there for me since I was little." Sam smiled nostalgically, taking a bite out of the ice cream.

 

"Sammy, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gabriel groaned, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn't occupied. "First you get just vanilla and now you're biting your ice cream? You make me grieve for all the ice creams you've ever eaten."

 

"It isn't that bad." Sam said defensively.

 

Gabriel sighed and returned to the conversation.

 

"I guess that explains why you and your brother don't look much alike. I guess I can't complain when all my brothers and I don't look alike." Gabriel mused then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you don't know." He looked up at Sam. "Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, and Samandriel, who wasn't there, are all my brothers."

 

Sam looked at him with surprised eyes.

 

"All of them?" Sam said incredulously. "And you all work at Disney?"

 

"Yep." Gabriel grinned. "I think we hold the record for amount of siblings who work at Disney."

 

"That's unbelievable."

 

"It's true regardless, giganto." Gabriel said before twirling his tongue around the base of the ice cream where melting drops threatened to slide down. It was then that Sam shifted uncomfortably and that he realized how clever Gabriel was for suggesting ice cream.

 

Before Sam could comment (or rather scold him) about it, the sound of a man's voice caught their attention. Sometimes during their conversation, an Asian man and two children walked in. The children looked almost fearfully at their ice creams and Sam frowned, wondering why. He got his answer in what the man said next.

 

"I thought I had enough money. I'm so sorry." the father looked so embarrassed as he looked at his wallet. "I guess I must've run out from all the bills." Sam's heart sunk as he saw the situation, and he was about to get up and pay for the guy when Gabriel stood up and strode to the register.

 

"I'll pay for it." Gabriel assured him, handing the cashier his card while smiling at the kids.

 

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." the father said, his shoulders slumping in relief. "I'm so sorry about this. I guess I thought I still had money left over." He held out his hand. "My name is Daniel Nguyen."

 

"It's no problem, dude. I'm just glad I was here." Gabriel grinned widely, accepting the card from the cashier.

 

Daniel put a hand on each of the kids' shoulders who were looking up at Gabriel in almost religious reverence.

 

"These are my children, Kim and Steven. We came to celebrate Kim's 1st place in spelling bee. What do you say, children?"

 

"Thank you, Mister." the two intoned and Gabriel chuckled.

 

"It's no problem for such smart kids." He crouched down to their levels. "Just keep working hard like you are now, and you're going to go to places." Then he stood up and shook the guy's hand again. "I hope you have a good day."

 

Sam was floored by this Gabriel. It was so different from the one that he had met less than half an hour ago. He could see how the man worked at Disney with his natural chemistry with children, but it was surprising to see this side of him. Not to mention, the way he didn't even hesitate to help them out. He was still kind of in a daze when Gabriel slid back into the seat in front of him. And somewhere between the conflicting emotions, Sam felt a seedling of attraction plant itself in the back of his mind.

 

"That was... really nice of you." Sam said.

 

"It was nothing." Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly and the taller man felt a tug at his chest but he hid it quickly.


	5. Caught in Return

 

"Should we head back to the party?" Sam said, turning his eyes to the table as he licked his ice cream cone.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." Gabriel mused, standing up. "Ruby will probably be mad that I stole you away."

 

"Well, I did come willingly." Sam shrugged. "Thanks for the ice cream by the way. I usually can't get any because Dean would eat it all." He opened  the door for both of them, throwing back a 'thank you' as they left.

 

"Any time, Sam." Gabriel smiled as he went out the door that Sam was holding open. Sam's lips chilled as the freezing temperature combined with the moisture of his lips to create an icicle of his lips. He wiped his mouth of the moisture but the effect had already taken place and his lips were chilling.

 

"You look cold there, Samsquatch." Gabriel smirked as he kept eating his ice cream.

 

"How can you eat that?" Sam said in horror. "It's freezing!"

 

"You're just weak, but what can be expected of a vanilla eater." The other sneered as he licked at his ice cream cone in one hand while the other was snug inside his jacket pocket.

 

"Who even thinks of getting ice cream when it's this cold?" Sam gave him a disappointed look and Gabriel cackled.

 

"Sam, you look like a puppy who didn't get his squeaky toy." He cooed at him, poking him in the cheek. Sam smacked his hand away, and looked at his ice cream that was dripping. Gabriel must have noticed him looking despondently at his ice cream cone as it dripped down the cone and threatened to reach Sam's skin, which would make it cold like his lips.

 

"Christ, you sure have some puppy eyes. Give me the damn cone. This is not the type of sticky situation I want us to have." Gabriel didn't even wait for Sam's response before he was leaning over and licking around the cone, cleaning it up.

 

"Ew, now I can't eat it." Sam said dryly.

 

"It was already inedible before you even ordered it. Vanilla should be banned." Gabriel sniffed as they walked up to the door, the door light casting shadows on their faces.

 

Gabriel swung the door open and sauntered in like he owned the place.

 

"Where have the two of you been?"

 

Sam froze even though he knew hadn't been doing anything wrong. Dean was looking at the two of them with crossed arms, his eyes trained on Sam's red lips.

 

"We just went to get ice cream, Dean." Sam said delicately, knowing how the situation looked. He held out his ice cream as a peace offering, and Dean snatched it out of his hand. "I won't tell Mary this time, but next time, come up with a better excuse. You're blushing like a damn princess, Samantha."

 

The taller one slapped his hands over his cheeks that had just been red from the cold, frowning at his brother.

 

"Well, Dean-o, you're not really one to talk. Those green eyes look like they fell right out of a Disney character color palette." Gabriel smirked as he watched Dean eat half the ice cream in one lick."I should probably also tell you that I licked that ice cream cone." Dean blanched and threw the ice cream cone in the trash.

 

"That's disgusting." Dean groaned. "I'm probably infected with pervert germs now." He wiped his tongue with his hand and Sam laughed.

 

"With the way you were looking at my brother, I would say I'm not the only one appreciating a sibling's features." Gabriel said under  his breath as he made his way to the living room. Dean opened his mouth in his protest but found that he couldn't say anything.

 

"That's different."

 

"I'm suuure it is." Gabriel raised his eyebrows, waving at Balthazar who tilted his head at the ice cream. Gabriel made a moose antler gesture with his free hand and the other laughed, nodding.

 

"Stay away from my brother. Cas told me how you like to sleep around. Sam doesn't need that in his life." Dean grabbed one of his shoulders and Gabriel yanked it out of his grip.

 

"Listen, Winchester, Sam is his own person and an adult. His sex life or lack of it is none of your concern." Gabriel sneered then gave him a cheery smile as he turned back to the living room, greeting one of the girls.

 

Dean shook his head and turned back to Sam who had been listening in.

 

"He's right, Dean." Sam shrugged. "But you shouldn't worry. I'm not interested." Despite the words, a warm feeling settled in his chest at the sight of the grinning man who was gesturing animatedly to the group of people he was talking to who all looked concerned about the cone in his hand.


	6. Ship Names and First Day Training

After Sam had returned to Crowley's office with all the paperwork, he was given the schedule for the training days and where they were going to be set.

 

Ruby promised to come to at least one of them to help him out.  Gabriel, whom he suspected got Sam's phone number from Ruby, also texted him saying that he would go visit and give him a tour of the backstage "if you know what I mean ;)". Sam had been unamused.

 

Dean had offered to go with him, and Sam reminded him that they were not children anymore and that he didn't need him to hold his hand the whole way through.

 

However he must've overestimated how long it would take him to get to the training location and still had thirty minutes before it would start. At first, he thought of just waiting inside but then a random idea wiggled into his head: Gabriel's Youtube channel.

 

The first video that popped up was Gabriel doing the cinnamon challenge, which was hilarious to say in the least. Gabriel thankfully didn't throw up, but he did cough throughout the rest of the video. Next thing, he knew he was watching Gabriel attempting to bake a three tier cake at home.

 

"I don't get why we're using such little sugar." Gabriel said regretfully before getting a manic gleam in his eyes. "Let's just put a little more sugar." Then proceeded to put an entire cup of extra sugar. The cake, to say in the least, ended up being inedible.

 

Sam couldn't help but marvel at the playful Gabriel he was seeing on the screen of his phone. But on the other hand, he did seem to have the fun quality but it was overshadowed by his flirting, which was annoying in its excess.

 

Once Sam realized how much time had passed, he scrambled out of the car, running to the entrance, just on time. The waiting area was pristine and had a picture of Walt Disney behind the receptionist desk. He approached the man sitting there.

 

"Hi, I'm here for my first training session." The man typed in something then looked up.

 

"Name?"

 

"Sam Winchester."

 

"Cool, so you're going to go past these doors, and go all the way to the end. Your training instructor is going to be the last door to the right. Hope you have fun!" The man smiled.

 

Sam returned the sentiment and followed his instructions, reaching the door at the end of the hallway. He took a breath and opened the door only to jump back in surprise as a water balloon sailed past his shoulder.

 

"Oh, dude, sorry!" A man with blonde mullet appeared in front of him and he took a step back in surprise. "You must be Sam; man, they were right about you being tall. Like I've seen tall, but you are a whole new definition." The guy smiled as he waved him in. The room was basically empty, save for the soft blue padding on the floor and Gabriel who was holding a water balloon in his hand and a dangerous gleam in his eye.

 

"If you throw that at me, I will never talk to you again." Sam warned, raising his eyebrows and Gabriel let out a whine as he lowered his hands.

 

"You're no fun." He pouted, crossing his arms, accidently popping the water balloon on himself. He jumped at how cold of it was and looked at Sam like if he had thrown it.

 

"Well, I'm Ash; I play Goofy because I don't have to cut my hair for it. From the looks of it, you've met Gabriel. He plays our summer Peter Pan and from what I'm told is Tumblr famous." Ash motioned to the grinning actor who made a dramatic bow.

 

"I serve to please." Gabriel laughed, looking up at Sam with a wink.

 

"I should've known you wanted to bang him. You never volunteer to help out the newbies." Ash groaned, pushing back a strand of blond hair that had fallen to his eyes.

 

"Guilty as charged." He shrugged.

 

Ash rolled his eyes then turned to Sam who tried to compare the fun and light Gabriel he had seen on Youtube to this Gabriel whose only defining feature seemed to be his incessant flirting.

 

"Hey, wait here while I go get the manual. I forgot it in my bag which is in my locker." Ash told Sam before turning to the other guy. "And, Gabe, I swear to everything holy and good that if I come back to find you having sex I will make sure you never get any free candy from the shops."

 

Gabriel placed a hand on his chest with a hurt expression.

 

"There is no reason to get so violent, Ash. Have I ever done anything that drastic?"

 

Ash made an affirmative noise as he left the room, leaving Sam with Gabriel.

 

"So, Sam, what've you been up to? Decided to stop denying your feelings for me?" He winked and Sam gave him one of the bitch faces he usually reserved for his brother.

 

"I watched a video of you." Sam confessed as he neared the other. Gabriel's eyes lit up  and he closed the distance between them.

 

            
          “Why, Sam, how scandalous. I didn’t even know there was such videos out there.” Sam spluttered at the suggestion.

 

          “A _Youtube_ video.”

 

"Oh really?" Gabriel teased. "Did you like what you saw?"

 

"You know, you're not that bad when you're not flirting 24/7." Sam said mildly and Gabriel froze momentarily.

 

"So, if I acted more like the guy on the videos, would I have a better chance?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Sam nodded and Gabriel nodded, putting a hand to his chin in a thinking mode.

 

"Well, I guess, we'll just have to livestream then." Gabriel took out his phone. Sam's head swivelled to it.

 

"Are we even allowed to do that? Isn't there some kind of law against that for Disney?" Sam questioned and Gabriel waved his concerns away.

 

"I have their permission to do this as long as I keep it kid friendly and don't actively start hate against the company.  People LOVE this." Gabriel assured him as clicked the live streaming button. "Are you ready?" He turned his head to Sam who looked panicky.

 

"What do I do?" Sam asked, with a worried frown on his face.

 

"Just be yourself." Gabriel shrugged. "Alright, in 3...2...1...and we're live! Hello, everyone! It's TricksterTalks here with a newbie Disney actor. Can't say yet who he is, but maybe in future episodes!" Gabriel waved at the camera before turning it to Sam who waved. "His name is Sam, but we like to call him Samsquatch because he's like 6 foot 11."

 

"You're the only one who calls me that, and I'm only 6'4''." Sam protested.

 

"Says the giant to my 5'8'' self." Gabriel sighed. "So you guys see this? He's such a bully." Sam's mouth fell open.

 

"Your fans are all going to think I'm horrible!" Sam complained as he leaned into the view of the camera.

 

"Well, what do you expect? You eat VANILLA ice cream!" Gabriel pouted.

 

"I'm sorry if I don't want to get cavities by eating seven different flavors in one go." Sam snarked back and Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. "Sam, come look at the comments. They, like the girl we met at the ice cream parlor, think we would make an adorable couple."

 

Curious, he leaned over Gabriel's shoulder, looking as the comments appeared on the screen.

 

'OMG YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!! @TrickerTalks'

 

'But does he have a youtube tho???'

 

'ugh, they are so cute together and I feel personally attacked'

 

'lol whats their ship name tho? Samiel?'

 

"Our ship name can't be Samiel." Sam mused contemplatively. "Gabriel's brother's name is Castiel. It would probably be better if it was something like Sabriel or Gabriam."

 

Gabriel burst out laughing, falling to the floor as he wheezed out laughter.

 

"I can't believe you know what shipping is, Sam." Gabriel said between the wheezes of laughter. "Why do you know this? What do you ship?" This set off another round of laughter and Sam blushed as he heard the phone make endless beeping from the amount of comments that were pouring in.

 

"It's not that uncommon." Sam said embarrassed, crossing his arms.

 

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to choose our ship name for us. It seems from the comments that everyone wants Sabriel to be our ship name so I guess you're stuck with me, Sam." Gabriel sat up grinning at him before looking down at the camera. "You guys are worse than me. You haven't even really met him and you're already pairing us togeth- WHAT? It is not that obvious!"

 

"I mean, on your side, I can definitely see where they would draw that conclusion. Your endless flirting is kind of a dead giveaway. Not to mention, taking me out for ice cream." Sam lifted his eyebrows.

 

Gabriel groaned.

 

"We have got to work on your livestream skills because at this point, you're going to give everything away. Everyone's asking for a story now." Gabriel smiled up at him, patting the spot next to him. Sam was about to sit down when the door opened up and Ash walked in with a sports bag thrown around his shoulder.

 

He looked at the two and squinted suspiciously at the two.

 

"Nothing fishy happened right?" Ash asked, looking at Sam who shook his head. "Good."

 

"We're livestreaming, Ash. They just asked about our ice cream date." Gabriel said, waving his phone.

 

Ash frowned.

 

"When would I ever go on an ice cream date with your ugly butt?" Ash stuck his tongue out at Gabriel.

 

Sam laughed.


	7. Makeup Testing

It didn't take long for Sam to catch on. The only thing he had left to do was memorize all the lines for his role. He had most of it down; it was only little pieces here and there that he needed to finish memorizing.

 

Dean had gotten sick of it after hearing it for the third time.

 

"There's a limit, man, to how much I can take." Dean threw his hands in the air as he took the keys to go out for a bit.

 

Ash had also suggested practicing the singing parts just so that he could spontaneously sing if needed. Ruby had even come over and gone over lines with him, which helped tremendously.

 

Today he would go in to get a make up practice. After seeing pictures of the last Hercules, Sam had realized with a little bit of sadness that he would have to get his hair dyed for the role. On one hand, he supposed that by the time the summer was over, his hair would have grown to the point where he could cut it off and not be bald. On the other hand, a haircut sucked.

 

Dean had laughed when Sam tried to explain his sadness over this.

 

"It was about time, Sammy." To which Sam replied with a thrown shoe that landed square on Dean's forehead.

 

As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw a motorcycle parked in one of the spaces close to the door. Normally, he would've kept going with his day, but the person on said motorcycle had the body figure he had become familiar with over the days. Gabriel.

 

After parking his car, he ran over to Gabriel who was heading inside.

 

"Are you following me?" Sam asked, grabbing his arm.

 

"Sammy, you flatter yourself too much." Gabriel grinned, taking off his sunglasses as he realized who it was. "Although I will say that I am glad to have run into you, my fans want us to do this challenge together and I thought it would be better if I told you in person rather than through text."

 

"Why are you here? And what challenge?" Sam asked, showing the receptionist the ID badge he had been given.

 

"Well, you see, Sammy, I also work here and well, sometimes I need to go in to make sure that I'm doing my job." Gabriel laughed. "The challenge is the "Make a Cake" challenge where we have to work together with no instructions and make a cake."

 

Sam stared at Gabriel in horror, his mind going back to the first video he had seen of Gabriel trying to make a three tier cake.

 

"That would be horrible." Sam shivered. "I saw the video where you tried to make a cake."

 

"How was I supposed to know that adding a cup of sugar would ruin the cake?" Gabriel pouted as they made their way to the makeup room.

 

"I don't know. Maybe because the instructions had a specific measurement for a reason?" Sam sassed and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

"That's more of a guideline honestly." Gabriel sighed as he put down his stuff on the table in the back.

 

"It's actually not."

 

"Tomato, tomatoe, potato, potatoe." He waved off. They were then separated by the makeup crew who crowded them into seats in front of mirrors.

 

Sam was told to hold still and for what seemed like hours, they put layers upon layers of makeup and product on his hair and face. Gabriel was on the other side of the room, blasting his music at the loudest volume, and Sam shouldn't have been surprised that it was music from Peter Pan.

 

Sam kept waiting for the moment when they would start dying his hair, but the makeup artists took a step back after about two hours of working on him and declared that they were done and that he could open his eyes now.

 

When he did, he almost fell out of his seat in shock. He looked almost exactly like a human version of Hercules, complete with an emphasized nose. He almost laughed as he leaned into the mirror. His hair had been spray painted orange but it looked like he had dyed it.

 

"You guys did amazing!" Sam said in marvel and the makeup crew smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

 

"Hm, I think you look better brunette. Ginger is just not you." Gabriel hummed as he approached him. Sam let out a bark of laughter.

 

"I could say the same about you, Peter Pan."

 

Gabriel's hair had been turned into a bright red, and he now had pointy ears. Not to mention that any hints of wrinkles had been taken off of his face.

 

"I'll have you know that I'm the hottest of gingers." Gabriel said, flipping his nonexistent hair.

 

"Sure." Sam laughed, looking up at Gabriel almost fondly. The Peter Pan actor caught the look and flushed.

 

"Well, unlike you newbie, I have an actual job to get to, so if you'll excuse me." Gabriel stammered as he walked away. Sam ducked his head with a smile, excited about the knowledge he now had. For as much as Gabriel played suave playboy, he was sent into a blushing mess at even the look of reciprocation.

 

"Hey, lover boy, you have to go to the costume department next." One of the makeup guys hip checked him and Sam blushed, nodding as he made his way out of the room.

 

"Man, I give those two a week before they're shagging in one of the dressing rooms." Sam heard as he exited and if he tripped, it was because there was something his way, okay!”


	8. Make a Cake Challenge

 

Sam's first day on the job started next week and he couldn't find anything to do with his spare time. This of course was his line of thinking when he called Gabriel, asking him if he still wanted to do the 'Make a Cake' challenge to which the Youtuber had replied with an enthusiastic yes and texted Sam his address.

 

This was the reason that Sam was currently sitting outside a house that seemed to contradict everything Sam had thought about the other man. There was a swing on the porch, casting a domestic look to this house that was only further emphasized by the garden in the front of the yard. Why had he imagined Gabriel to live in some opulent mansion filled to the brim with junk food and candy?

 

He almost felt like he was at the wrong house, but before he could hesitate, Sam walked up to the door and knocked.

 

"Come on in, Samsquatch!" Gabriel shouted from somewhere inside the house, and Sam rolled his eyes at the lack of self preservation the other man had. He locked the door behind him and followed the sound of Gabriel's music, which was the Hercules soundtrack, a decision Sam felt wasn't an accident.

 

When he arrived at the kitchen, he was surprised to find Gabriel leaning into the fridge.

 

"Hey, Sammy, I didn't know what we would need, so I kind of just bought a little bit of everything." Gabriel said as he threw back a can of Whip Cream that Sam barely managed to catch. When the other man turned, he whistled at the sight of Sammy's V-neck.

 

"Sammy, you sure know how to make a man swoon." Gabriel fanned himself as he put some kind of chocolate on the kitchen island that was already overflowing with things. Sam laughed as he saw tomatoes out next to the marshmallows.

 

"Why would we need tomatoes for a cake?" Sam chuckled as he grabbed it.

 

"I don't know?" Gabriel said defensively. "The challenge IS to make our own type of cake. Maybe we can incorporate tomato somehow." Sam couldn't help laughing as he put the tomato down. “Let me push play to the live streaming and then we can get started. I bought you an apron by the way. It's next to the eggs."

 

Curiosity filled Sam, right alongside apprehension and he found that he was right to feel that. The apron was an ugly bright yellow that had a warning sign that had the letters 'WARNING: HOT STUFF COMING THROUGH' splayed across it.

 

"I'm not wearing this, Gabe." Sam said as Gabriel set up his camera with his computer somewhere that would get all the good shots.

 

"Nonsense. I bought that especially for you, and if you don't wear it, I can just call Balthazar to do this challenge with me, although all my fans will be disappointed since I've already told them that we would be doing this over Twitter." Gabriel said as he put on his apron. The front of it was a generic 'Kiss the Cook' logo, and Sam dedicatedly ignored the suggestive look the other gave him as he put it on.

 

"I guess you should wait a little before just blurting it out online then, huh?" Sam pursed his lips and Gabriel let out a groan.

 

"Stop being difficult." Gabriel threw him a glare over his shoulder. Sam stuck his tongue out and the other  raised his eyebrows at the challenge. With some quick typing, Gabriel set up the livestream then turned around the face the obstinate tall moose who put the apron back on the counter. Gabriel scowled, grabbing the apron and approached Sam grabbing a carrot from the assortment of food that he had amassed.

 

"Come here, cute little moose. Wanna a carrot?" Gabriel cooed, approaching Sam with the carrot outstretched on his hand. Sam slapped the carrot away.

 

"That is so insulting." Sam sniffed. "Any respect I had for you is gone." He turned his face away and Gabriel took that moment to jump, looping the neck of the apron around Sam and pulling him down into a hug so he could tie the knot behind.

 

Sam stumbled, barely managing to not squish the other with a hand on the counter, while the other curved around the other's hip. He froze as he felt the other's arm circle him. It seemed to last forever-- the feeling of Gabriel's arms holding him, the warmth of his front on Sam's, and the rise and fall of their breaths. But it was over so quickly that Sam felt disoriented for a second.

 

"Ha, that was pretty easy." Gabriel smiled triumphantly, although Sam swore he saw red on his cheeks before he turned around.

 

"Hey, guys," Gabriel waved in the direction of the camera, "Today we're going to do the 'Make a Cake' challenge. I was the one to donate money to the donation to the charity, and I challenge Castiel, my brother, to do it with Sam's brother, good ol' Dean-o." Gabriel shot a fake shot from his air gun to the camera.

 

"You didn't tell me that this was for a charity." Sam said surprised, taking a step from the spot he had been frozen in.

 

Gabriel swiveled on his heel.

 

"I thought you knew. Aw, did Sam decide to do the challenge just to spend time with me?" Gabriel puckered his lips sent him a kiss to which Sam scowled.

 

"O-Of course not!"

 

"Mm-hm, sure." Gabriel hummed as he approached the kitchen island. "Anyway, let's get to the fun part of this challenge: actually making the cake. I bought a little bit of everything because I'm not going to lie I don't really know the instructions on how to make a cake. I always just follow the instructions."

 

"What happened to 'they're just guidelines'?" Sam mocked as he grabbed one of the bowls in the middle.

 

"Fine. I always just follow the general direction of the instructions." Gabriel conceded as he grabbed the cherries and popped one into his mouth. "I mean, they're really not that accurate anyway." He threw a cherry at Sam, who turned and gave him an irritated look.

 

"Gabriel, are we going to make the cake or not?" Sam asked, pointing at the bowl.

 

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist, Rapunzel." The shorter one waved his hand indulgently. "Let me just raise the music a little."

 

As he did that, Sam began pouring in a cup of milk into the bowl. It had been a while since he had made a cake, but he knew there was at least milk in it. 'Zero to Hero' blared and Sam jolted at the familiar song. He looked at Gabriel with a suspicious glare and the other just grinned, amused, and moved to the empty counter where Sam had started on the ingredients  combination.

 

"Don't we need flour?" Gabriel asked, reaching for the sack.

 

"I think  that's for pancakes." Sam squinted as he cracked open eggs and put them in with the milk. This was looking familiar. "And stop thinking about dry stuff, we're doing liquids right now. I know that we have to do the two separately first before we combine it all together." Gabriel let out a curious noise and turned around, heading towards the ingredients.

 

"I have just the thing." Gabriel said ecstatically from behind him and before Sam could even react, there was a carton of eggnog being emptied into the bowl.

 

"Gabriel!" Sam scolded, taking the carton from out of his grasp, and Gabriel let him take it as he laughed.

 

"Come on, Sam. This is supposed to be fun!" He grabbed the whip cream Sam had put down and pointed it to Sam who tensed. "What's a little whip cream between friends?" With that, he pressed the nozzle, sending a spray of whip cream at Sam who ducked but still managed to get a streak on his face and hair.

 

"I hope you really mean that." Sam said, as he threw himself out of the line of fire while grabbing the eggs.

 

"You wouldn't." Gabriel marveled and Sam took pleasure in wiping the grin off of his face by throwing one of the eggs at Gabriel. It landed on his chest and everything was a blur after that. Food was thrown and there was almost manic laughter filling the room, and if it hadn't been for the sound of Sam's phone going off, they probably would've gone until the food had run out. The kitchen was a mess and Gabriel had managed to knock Sam over, shoving a loaf of bread into his face. Sam was sneaking honey laden hands up Gabriel's back while trying to buck him off.

 

The sound of a trill brought them back to reality, and Sam looked over to where he had put his phone down on the counter. Then he looked up at Gabriel and couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his lips. Gabriel's hair was sticking up on one side, wet with what looked like strawberry jam and the other side of face was powdered with flour and brown sugar.

 

"We made a mess." Sam laughed, sitting up. Gabriel scooted off of his lap, sitting down heavily on the space next to him.

 

"Well, YOU were the one who decided to start this whole food fight." Gabriel sniffed and Sam pushed him as he stood up.

 

"I was being a perfect role model, and actually trying to make a cake, while you decided to be childish." The taller one countered as he checked his phone. He had five missed calls and a message from Dean.

 

'Hey, dude, Cas is showing me the live stream. WHAT HAPPENED TO THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO!?'

 

Sam grimaced.

 

"Why the long face, Moose?" The other tried to peek around him and Sam sighed, turning around. The smaller one had managed to grab both of them wet towels to wipe their faces off and he offered one to Sam.

 

"My brother's watching us, and uh, he doesn't like that I'm hanging out with you." Sam confessed. Gabriel's eyebrows raised and he turned to the camera they had all but forgotten and waved.

 

"Hey, Dean-o, stop being nosy." Gabriel stuck his tongue out and Sam looked at him in shock. "Also, stop paying so much attention to Sam when we both know you have yourself your own boy toy sitting next to you." With that, he turned around and took Sam's phone from his grasp and turned it off, tossing it near his computer.

 

"Now, let's make that cake before we run out of ingredients, big boy." Gabriel pulled Sam towards the counter with the eggnog, milk, and egg concoction they had abandoned. "Sorry about that, guys. We got carried away with our food fight." He  gave a wink to the camera.

 

Everything after that happened relatively smoothly. Of course, when Gabriel tried to dump an entire container of chocolate syrup, Sam put his foot down. After an hour of adding in ingredients to get the batter the consistency they believed would get the cake to bake, they put it in the oven, although they argued over whether the temperature was supposed to be 325 degrees or 415. They decided to give the cake twenty minutes before checking to see if it was supposed to come out yet. In the meantime, Gabriel decided to do a Q&A with the fans that were watching.

 

"Okay, so first question is from @sxiiilsux," Gabriel said, scrolling down. "Is it true that you both work at Disney? Yes. Kiddo here is about to start next week; he's gotten all the training down and now all he has left to do is start his shift next week. You should come see him by the way. I, as I've said before, play the summer Peter Pan."

 

"Kiddo? You're not that much older than me, if at all." Sam scoffed and Gabriel chuckled.

 

"That's flattering, but just because you're taller does not mean that you are older."

 

"But you said you're GOING to major in Disney. As in future tense."

 

"I took a few years off after high school to  go backpacking across America." Gabriel shrugged. "I started college at 24, and I was thankfully accepted despite my senile age." Gabriel laughed, winking at Sam whose mouth dropped open.

 

"Wait, so how old are you?"

 

"28, young padawan." Gabriel mockingly replied as he inspected his nails.

 

"And you play Peter Pan?"

 

"Wow, that is getting below the belt." Gabriel flicked his nose. "Weren't you ever taught to respect your elders?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he reached for his phone, but before he could grab it, Gabriel smacked his hand.

 

"Nuh-uh. Not yet, you technology addicted youngster. Answer a few more questions with me and then I'll let you escape into whatever virtual reality you want." Sam conceded and turned to the camera and computer screen.

 

"Okay, next question: 'What was your first meeting like?'. Hey, Sam, you wanna answer this one?"

 

"We met at a party and he opened the door and started flirting with me."

 

As Gabriel went into a defensive rant about he couldn't help it, Sam leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand as he stared fondly at the other passionately defending himself while sporting a myriad of foods on his apron. Despite how annoying this stupid flirter was, Gabriel was somehow managing to wiggle his way into Sam's heart.

 

Ironically, the song playing in the background was 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'.


	9. First Day in the Park

"Sam, you are going in the wrong direction."

 

The man in question pivoted on his heel to face Castiel and paused. The last time he had seen Castiel (or Cas as Dean seemed fond of sighing) was back at the party. However, he looked completely different now, with his dark hair slicked back and donning a white and gold outfit. He looked almost exactly like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid.

 

"Sorry, this place is huge." Sam laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"I understand how you feel. It can be a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it." The blue eyed man smiled, waving at him to follow him. The Hercules look alike slumped in relief and fell into step with Castiel. "Also, I should probably warn you that the Peter Pan display is right across from the Hercules exhibit. Also, Gabriel might come to visit."

 

"Isn't that against the rules?" Sam frowned.

 

"Technically, yes. But Gabriel has a tendency to bend the rules, claiming that Peter would visit all the different worlds." Castiel sighed with a smile. Sam let out a fake groan while shooting him a smile.  

 

Castiel led him to the entrance that would lead up to the Hercules exhibit where Ruby was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked completely different with her painted eyebrows and heavy dark lipstick. The makeup crew was unsurprisingly good at what they did, which reminded him about how much he had changed look-wise.

 

"Hopefully, I will see you later." Castiel said as he began walking backwards.

 

"Aw, won't you come say hi to me, Clarence?" Ruby batted her eyelashes and Castiel simply walked back in the direction he had originally been walking towards.

 

When he approached the actress, she looked him up and down.

 

"You're not bad, wonderboy." Ruby smirked, holding her hand for him to take. "Also, you might want to get used to being affectionate to me since we are supposed to be in love."

 

"Ruby, I'm starting to think you just wanted me to be all nervous and in love with you."

 

"I'm glad you're catching up." She laughed as she led them up the stairs. "Also warning: girls are going to be throwing themselves all over you.  So you have to act like Hercules, all bashful and innocent."

 

"Ruby, this isn't my first time acting."  He pouted as they navigated their way to their section of the park.

 

"You say that now." Ruby pursed her lips as she sauntered into the area. Sam was about to follow her but he was stopped in his tracks by a distinct 'Hey, Samshine'.

 

"Peter Pan, what are you doing calling out weird names?" Sam said with an expectant look and Gabriel sighed dramatically.

 

"We haven't started yet. The park doesn't open for another ten minutes." Gabriel defended himself. The tight green outfit he was wearing morphed with his body and Sam found himself tracing the outline the green material provided before he realized what he was doing. Gabriel seemed to have noticed his perusal as well and did a pose for him.

 

"Get a nice long look, because you're not going to be seeing much of me once the park opens." Gabriel winked as he sat down on the fake pegasus they had set up as a photobooth for kids to take photos on.

 

"Sure, Gabriel."

 

"Who is this Gabriel you speak of? Is he one of my Lost Boys? He must've gotten lost somewhere along the way with all the rest of the Lost Boys. They're probably off with Tinker Bell, silly little thing." The laughter that sprung forth from his mouth was uncannily like the one from the cartoons.

 

The transformation was incredible. One second he had Gabriel, who never stopped flirting and was clever in an adult way, and the next he was a literal impersonation of the Peter Pan from the movie, complete with a childish mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 

Before Sam could comment on it, a bell rang and they both looked up at the clocktower in the middle of the park that was striking six.

 

"Oops, gotta go." Gabriel laughed, shedding the persona like nothing. "Let's eat lunch together, Doe Eyes." With that, he sprinted back to his station, disappearing behind the fake tree that imitated the ones that had appeared in Neverland. At the entrance was 'Wendy' looking at Gabriel with crossed arms.

 

Sam could tell the minute the doors opened because he could hear the noise getting louder and louder until he saw people pouring into the street, kids holding balloons and parents looking at their maps. Ruby had decided to lounge on the Greek style seat they had placed, waving to the kids as they walked in.

 

The first child that approached Sam was probably eight years old.

 

"Your muscles are so big! Can you pick me up?" the boy marveled as Sam flexed, kneeling down so that the boy could touch them. "Mom! Mom! Take a picture of Hercules picking me up!"

 

"Of course I can pick you up. Just hold onto my arm." Sam smiled, waiting for the mother to get her camera out. When she gave him a thumbs up, he rose to his feet, lifting the child who weigh nothing with him. The boy laughed, desperately holding on as he squirmed around trying to face the camera. After a few seconds, Sam lowered him back down and the boy hugged him around his waist.

 

The kids that came after that blurred together however there was one girl who bypassed him completely and went straight to Ruby, her eyes wide in awe.

 

"I  think I'm in  love with you." She declared, grabbing Ruby's hand.

 

"That's really sweet, darling." Ruby smiled as she crouched down to the little girl's level. "But I'm  already married to Herc over there." The girl's lips turned downward. "But don't be sad. Your Meg is waiting for you out there." She gave her a wide grin and the little girl's eyes brightened.

 

"I will go save her!" the little girl threw a fist in the air and Ruby laughed at her enthusiasm.

 

"You go, girl." She said as she leaned against Sam, smiling up at him with such affection that Sam was suddenly reminded that they were in the middle of an act. He knelt down and grabbed one of the toy swords he was giving out to the kids, giving it to her.

 

"Never give up. You can go the distance as long as you keep your heart true and stay strong." He told her, laying a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes shone as she nodded vigorously, taking the sword and running back to her parents that looked so thankful for their reaction.

 

As midday approached, it started getting warmer and Ruby pulled at his arm, telling the audience that they unfortunately had to go to Olympus because Zeus was asking for their presence. He waved at the people who they had to leave behind and they made their way back to the underground area.

 

However, as they stepped out of their exhibit, Gabriel was sitting on the ground in front of his area, animatedly telling a story to a group of kids who were enthralled by his words.

 

"Captain Hook thought that he could get the best of me, but I managed to call my Lost Boys right before he started the trap." Gabriel waved  his hands around, his golden eyes seeming to shine brighter as he told the story and Sam laughed. The trickster must've heard the laugh because he looked up at Sam.

 

"Hey, kids, look it's Hercules. He acts all tough with his muscles but he's a real softie inside." He winked at the kids and they laughed, looking curiously at Sam who made an embarrassed gesture as the other stood up.

 

"Hey, Peter, how do you know Hercules?" a young girl asked, and Gabriel pointed at her.

 

"That is a very good question." He sauntered over to Hercules and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, squeezing it. "Does anyone know where Hercules lives?"

 

"On Olympus!"

 

"Right-o, Lost Boys and Girls." Gabriel smiled. "Does anyone know where Olympus is?

 

A chorus of 'uh' was the reply and Gabriel laughed.

 

"It's on a cloud palace, which guess what? Is five stars down from Neverland. I go and visit the Greek gods sometimes. Let me tell you that Poseidon guy, who's the god of the sea, is one FISHY character."

 

The  kids giggled and Gabriel let him go.

 

"So what adventure are you going on now, Hercules?" Gabriel asked.

 

"We're going back to Mount  Olympus to meet with Zeus." Ruby replied, tucking her arm into Sam's.

 

"Oh how boring!" Gabriel waved his hand and turned back to the kids. "I bet we could have more fun here, right kids?" The little army that was following Gabriel screamed their agreement. "Well, then, Lost Boys and Girls, let's go find Wendy."

 

Right as Gabriel was leading them back to the Peter Pan area, he turned around and winked at Sam, letting a bit of his personality peek through the character.

 


	10. Peter Pan and the Real Hero

 

Seeing Gabriel interact with kids was such a weird experience because Sam was used to the cocky joker and when he interacted with kids as Peter Pan, there was something genuine there that captured Sam's attention. Because Hercules wasn't as big as an attraction as Peter Pan and other characters, Sam was allowed off work before some of the other actors and he had decided to go and see Gabriel without his Hercules getup.

 

At first, he had been overwhelmed with the amount of people that were swarming around but he eventually managed to slither back to the Peter Pan area. Gabriel was posing with the different people, and Sam laughed as he saw one child holding on to his leg, not wanting to let go.

 

Just like last time, Gabriel's head shot up and he located Sam who was leaning against one of the fake trees.

 

"Peter Pan, what do you do when you're scared?" a little girl with ponytails asked, grabbing his arm and he put a hand to his chin.

 

Gabriel crouched down to her level and pinched his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

 

"Well, are you a pirate?"

 

The girl shook her head.

 

"Why, then, you must be one of my Lost Girls." Gabriel exclaimed, scooping her up into his arms. "And, since you're a Lost Girl, you don't have to be scared of anything. I'll always be here to help you out." He booped the girl's nose with his finger and she giggled.

 

Sam watched as Gabriel continued posing with different people, answering their questions in equally amusing matters. As he watched Gabriel jump around and interact with the little kids, a warmth spread throughout his chest. It was moments like these, when Gabriel acted caring and angelic that Sam could see himself going on a date with him. Even as Sam tried to push the idea down, reminding his sappy self that Gabriel acted like a player and probably did that with everyone he was attracted to, ideas of the two of them going to the beach filled his head. Ideas of the two of them holding hands as they talked over milkshakes were almost violently pushed aside as Sam tried to hold his composure.

 

As he looked away from Gabriel's brilliant smile, his eyes suddenly went to a teenage girl who was looking nervously at the actor, her hand rubbing one of her arms. He followed the movement and swallowed when he saw the darker patches of skin where she had self-harmed. Sam's eyes went back to her face and he looked at the way her magenta colored lips wavered as she took a deep breath, her hand tucking one of her dreadlocks behind her ear.

 

Then she approached Peter Pan who was waving goodbye to the child he had just taken a picture with. Gabriel gave her a wide smile.

 

"Why, hello, there." Gabriel leaned forward from where he was sitting on the wall. "What's your name?"

 

"My name's Mae, and I just wanted to tell you that you're my hero." She gestured to him, and Sam saw as Gabriel's eyes flickered down and saw the scars. He frowned.

 

"No, no, no. You have battle scars! You must've fought off a lot of stinky pirates! You, young warrioress, are MY hero!" Peter Pan bowed and kissed her hands. Sam's chest tightened at the sight of the Mae's eyes watering. Gabriel pulled her into a tight hug, and Sam was only able to hear what he whispered into her ear because he was close. "You're beautiful and strong. You’ve made it this far. Please stop."

 

Mae's eyes scrunched together as tears slid down her face, and Sam felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. Gabriel patted her back, making soothing noises, and she pulled away, wiping at the moisture, thanking him softly. She took a selfie with him and Sam supposes that this was around the time that he started to fall for the man who was a famous Youtuber Disney actor that didn't know how to cook.

 

The park closed soon after that, and Gabriel was heading back to the dressing area, with Sam trailing behind him.

 

"So, Sammy, what do you say you and I head back to my place for a nice celebratory 'good first day'?" Gabriel winked as he turned the makeup chair around so that it wasn't facing the mirror and sat down. The makeup crew immediately fell on him, wiping away the different layers they had set on him, and as Gabriel's natural tones started coming out, Sam felt like he was falling faster and faster.

 

"I don't get you. You're so weird." Sam confessed, gazing at Gabriel who snorted. The Hercules actor grabbed one of the chairs that wasn't being used.

 

"Then I'm doing my job correctly. I was going for suave and mysterious man that you fall head over heels for." The wink that was sent his way was completely joking, but if Sam's reddening cheeks said anything, it had been taken more seriously than delivered.

 

"You've already missed out on the suave part." Sam teased. "I saw you try to stuff ten big marshmallows in your mouth." One of the makeup artists chuckled and Gabriel pouted at him.

 

"Adam, you're officially my least favorite." Gabriel sniffed then directed to Sam, "And I'll have you know that I was conducting a very important scientific experiment."

 

"Oh, I'm sure." Sam leaned back in his chair, locking his hands behind his head as they took the dye out of Gabriel's hair. "I can't believe that I have the honor of having such a knowledgeable and well respected jack of all trades interested in me. Youtuber, Disney actor, marshmallow scientist extraordinaire. I'm flattered." He made a fanning motion to his face.

 

"I'm glad you're finally noticing." Gabriel yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "Hey, Moosester, I'm beat. I'm afraid that if I drive my motorcycle now, I'll crash. You wouldn't mind taking this damsel home, would you?"

 

"Really?" Sam asked, and Gabriel nodded as he melted into his chair from the ministrations of the makeup artists who were basically massaging his head as they applied a cleaning product. The pleased moan that escaped his mouth made Sam tense, and he wasn't the only one who noticed it. Adam smirked at the way Sam crossed his legs.

 

"Sure, I can take you home. I think I remember how to get to your house."

 

"I would hope so since you're hopefully going to be spending a lot of time there."


	11. Stay the Night

By the time that they reached Gabriel's house, the owner of said house was fast asleep, his head leaning against the window of Sam's car. It was already nighttime and the light from the lamp post cast a softening effect to the sleeping actor. Before he could help it, Sam was tucking a strand of hair behind Gabriel's ear, letting his fingers linger on his skin. The other made a soft noise in the back of his throat and turned his head into Sam's palm, sighing a huff of breath over Sam's wrist that seemed to have developed sudden sensitivity.

 

Sam blushed and felt a confusing mess of emotions rise in him.

 

"Hey, Gabriel, we're here." Sam moved his hand down to Gabriel's shoulder and shook it lightly. The other's eyelashes flickered from their resting place on his cheeks and opened to reveal eyes with pupils so wide they almost encompassed the entirety of Gabriel's eyes.

 

"What already? That was fast." Gabriel stretched his arms above his head, letting his head fall back to reveal the long expanse of his neck, and Sam definitely did not peek at the sliver of skin that was revealed from the rise of his shirt. The horror of the number of cracks his back made was almost completely swept aside by the lewd moan and satisfied sigh that followed the noise.  "You must really want take me to bed, kiddo."

 

Even this normally provocative statement was said with such a sleep addled voice that Sam could only feel affection for the barely awake blonde. Said man looked at the clock on the dashboard then without preamble took the key out of the slot, turning off the car.

 

"And it's way too late to be driving so I guess," He yawned, "you're going to have to sleep over. Sorry, I don't make the rules." With that, Gabriel got out of the car despite the protests that were escaping Sam's mouth. The taller man scrambled out of the car, following Gabriel who was already halfway in the door, making a frustrated noise as he heard his car lock.

 

"Gabriel, I can't stay." Sam protested.

 

"Mmhm, sure." the golden eyed man yawned and Sam frowned at the empty hands that came up to rub Gabriel's  face.

 

"Where are my keys?"

 

Gabriel threw Sam a fake shocked face over his shoulder as he walked through the house.

 

"You can't find your keys? Well, you might as well just stay here then. Find them tomorrow morning then." Gabriel said as he opened the door to what appeared to be his bedroom. Sam almost tripped over himself as Gabriel threw himself onto the dark red sheets, sighing into them before wiggling his way to the pillows and pushing the sheets down so that he was underneath them.

 

"Gabriel, don't sleep in that. You're going to be aching in all sorts of places tomorrow." Sam protested and the other glared at him through squinted eyes.

 

Gabriel threw off the sheets, shivering at the cold air and grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him to the closet and Sam attempted to protest but before any words could come out, he was holding a T-shirt and a large pair of sweats and watching open mouthed as Gabriel wiggled out of his shirt and pants, donning a pair of warm pyjamas. When Gabriel glanced at Sam, his face turned dark.

 

"Hurry up, Sam. I'm tired and if you don't change, I'm going keep your keys until tomorrow night."

 

Sam scrambled to change, feeling a faint sense of disappointment when Gabriel didn't even cast him a look as he left the closet. The domesticity of the situation didn't escape Sam and he tried to fight down the blush that threatened to rise as he shuffled into the bedroom where Gabriel was already laying, face down with one arm tucked underneath his pillow and the other hanging over the side of the bed. And for a radical moment, Sam imagined going to bed like this every night, Gabriel being sleepily bossy and overindulgent. He imagined Gabriel turning his head and looking up at Sam with sleepy affection in his golden eyes.

 

A sudden ache filled him and Sam felt startled as he realized what he was feeling. He had already fallen for this Peter Pan who cared deeply for strangers he'd never meet again, this enthusiastic cook who didn't know how to measure things.

 

"Turn off the light, and get in bed, Sam." Gabriel's voice was muffled by the pillow. Exhaustion filled Sam, and he figured he might as well give in. He flicked the lamp off and climbed into the bed, slipping under the cool covers. He closed his eyes and Gabriel scooted a little closer, still not touching Sam but close enough that it was definitely possible.  

 

"Your keys are on the key holder hook next to the door." Gabriel whispered.

 

"I know." Sam smiled. He had seen it when he had walked in. So maybe, he did want to stay a little. From the momentary pause of breathing, Gabriel had apparently not been expecting that answer and Sam could almost feel the questioning gaze on him in the dark but chose to ignore it.

 

"Good night." Gabriel settled for.

 

"Good night."

 


	12. Perfect Hair and Lollipops

 

Something was tickling Sam's nose and the brunette blearily blinked as he leaned his face away from whatever was touching his nose. Then he seemed to realize that he was hugging something-- or rather someone to  his chest. He frowned before remembering.

 

Gabriel was still asleep and was curled into Sam's chest, encased by Sam's arm. His legs were slotted against Sam's but his feet only reached halfway of Sam's calves. It had been his disheveled hair that had woken him up and Sam let himself stay in the morning affectionate drowsiness rather than rejoin the world. It felt good to hold someone like this.

 

The steady breathing lulled Sam back into a sense of tranquility and he dozed off.

 

The next time he woke up, it was because the warmth at his front disappeared. At first, he made a discontented noise, reaching for the retreating body and a soft chuckle filled the air.

 

"Go back to sleep, Princess."

 

Sam didn't need much convincing and he turned, wrapping himself with the blanket. As he fell back into unconsciousness, Sam couldn’t tell if the gentle kiss pressed to his forehead was real or not.

 

 

When Sam finally woke up, there was sunlight peeking in from the curtains of Gabriel's window. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, tucking all the disheveled hair back into its place with a single sweep as he let out a satisfied groan. This was probably the best sleep he had ever gotten in his entire life; he almost wanted to return to the warm comfort of the bed, turning over so that the light would get out of his eyes.

 

"I'm really jealous that you just have to run your hands through your hair to get it perfect." Gabriel announced surprising Sam into jumped in surprise, his expression looking almost guilty. The other man plopped himself down on the bed, his lips around a lollipop. "I have to use a hair brush like normal people."

 

"You have to use a hairbrush?" Sam frowned, tilting his head.

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, I have hair, and I want them to go from point A to point B." He squinted at Sam. "What do you usually do?"

 

"I usually just take a shower, dry, and do this," Sam combed his fingers through his hair and dragged them back. Gabriel let out a sound of frustration and he launched himself at Sam who was caught by surprise and landed on his back, with Gabriel straddling his stomach.

 

"You genetic freak. I was polite with you being tall, I can deal with you being handsome, and I tolerated your abhorrent ice cream choices, but perfect hair? Damn you to hell." Gabriel hissed, hitting Sam's chest with a pillow.

 

Sam laughed which caused Gabriel to lose his already precarious balance and steady himself with a hand next to Sam's head, their faces suddenly close. Sam's breath caught in his throat. So close, Sam could see the brown flecks in Gabriel's golden eyes and the redness tinting his cheeks.

 

Sometime during the stumble, Sam had placed his hand on Gabriel's arm and it was suddenly overwhelmingly intimate, with Gabriel's eyes flickering down to Sam's lips almost shyly. The timid behavior threw Sam off because the vulnerable look on Gabriel's face was not the expression he imagined him having when he was above him.

 

"This is the part where you say 'here comes the smolder'," Sam blurted out and the look he had seen disappeared behind the laughter that burst forth.

 

Gabriel rolled off of him, crossing his ankles as he laid back on his side of the bed.

 

"Sorry, Long Hair, must've forgotten the lines."

 

Sam threw his legs over the side of the bed, letting his heartbeat return to normal. He stood up and stretched his arms upward, feeling his muscles strain.

 

"Well, Sam, do you have any plans for today?" Gabriel asked from behind him.

 

"No, why?"

 

"Well, I so happen to know a wonderful coffee shop nearby."

 

Sam's mind went back to the thoughts he had been having before he climbed into the bed last night but pushed them down.

 

"I'm down for coffee."


	13. Coffeeshop and Calls

Turns out that the coffee shop 'nearby' was fifteen minutes away which in Sam's opinion was not close at all, but he wouldn't say anything. From the outside, it looked somewhat run down. The sign needing some repainting and the chairs replacing, however the inside was surprisingly clean and orderly. It was one of those local coffee shops, and Gabriel ordered the drink that seemed like it could cause a sugar coma with a sip. Even the barista had looked worried. Sam ordered a cappuccino.

 

"You have to live life a little, Samsquatch." Gabriel said as he took a sip. Immediately, he let out a noise of pain and put the drink down as he stuck his tongue out, waving at it.

 

Sam chuckled.

 

"I told you to wait before you drink it."

 

Gabriel's watery eyes turned to him in accusation.

 

"Yeah, buth you alwayth thay thupid thuff." The other muttered, letting his tongue cool. Sam looked at Gabriel's drink and shook his head.

 

"Would you like some coffee with that sugar?" He tilted his head condescendingly. The other pouted still with his tongue out of his mouth.

 

"You thould kith it better." Gabriel leaned forward, batting his eyes and Sam snorted.

 

"I would probably get a cavity if I kissed you."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Sam's phone went off.

 

The taller man took it out of his pocket, looked at the user, and stood up.

 

"It's Dean." He explained as he put it to his ear. Immediately, there was the faint sound of screaming. "Whoa-- whoa, Dean, slow down. What are yo--your dad called you?!"

 

Sam's eyes flickered from side to side as Dean frantically talked to him, and the taller one was already standing up, motioning for Gabriel to follow him which the other one did. They walked back out to the car and got in.

 

"Okay, Dean, list--Dean, just listen to me. You're going to be fine. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there." Sam reassured him. "Okay? Okay. Bye. I'll see you soon."

 

Gabriel frowned at him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

 

"Dean's dad John just called and that asshole has been trying to steal back Dean since we were little. He's an abusive asshole who hurt Dean and tries to push this idea of training him to fight monsters." Sam ranted angrily as he pushed the accelerator a little too hard.

 

"Monsters?" Sam sighed.

 

"Dean's dad has hallucinations and says that Dean's mom was killed by a yellow eyed demon." Sam explained as he sped down the highway.

 

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" Gabriel asked, frowning, and the car jerked a little as Sam's eyes widened.

 

"I didn't even realize." the long haired said almost to himself. "Do you want me to drop you off?"

 

"I’m okay with going. Just didn’t want to overstep or whatever. Not at all. Just wanted to make sure it was fine."

 

The drive there was filled with an almost serene silence, but when Gabriel would look over at the driver, he noticed the hands gripping the steering wheel and the tense way he was holding himself. He didn't know the whole story, but this was apparently important to Sam so he didn't want to say  anything.

 

"Is that brother of yours okay?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Yeah, but he always gets anxious when his dad contacts him." Sam sighed as they turned  onto the street of Dean and his shared apartment. "It's honestly one of the worst things ever. I wish Dean never had to go through this."

 

"Daddy issues suck, giganto."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-14 were written by 2016 me. Chapters 15 and onward were written by present me. 
> 
> Tumblr: LeioRossi


End file.
